


Asmara Empat Musim [ Poetry ]

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shounen-ai, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Empat musim silih berganti, sosok si pirang makin terpatri. Tertoreh permanen di dalam hati, membangkitkan asmara, menyelimuti sanubari.





	Asmara Empat Musim [ Poetry ]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Link Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11100992/1/Asmara-Empat-Musim
> 
> A/N: Sudut pandang yang diambil dari Sasuke.

* * *

 

**_AKI_** [ Musim gugur ]

* * *

 

Daun _momiji_ menari-nari,  
tertiup angin berbisik lembut  
Celah kosongnya mulai terisi,  
sosok pirang membuatnya kalut

Merah, kuning, _orange_ berwarna-warni,  
menghiasi hijau dari sang rumput  
Senyum lebarnya secerah mentari,  
melelehkan hati hingga melarut

Satu daun merah merona,  
dihantarkan hembusan melewati udara  
Cermin biru membuatnya terpana,  
degup jantung cepat mengacaukan nada

Warna indah telah menghilang,  
yang tersisa kini ranting dan cabang  
Hatinya masuk _area terlarang_ ,  
bergerak cepat, tak ingin berpulang

* * *

 

_**FUYU**_ [ Musim dingin ]

* * *

 

Kapas putih menuruni bumi,  
merendahkan suhu, menimbulkan sunyi  
Kehangatan tubuhnya menentramkan hati,  
memeluk jiwa, membuai mimpi

Butir dingin menumpuk perlahan,  
keabadian beku telah dimulai  
Warna karamel berbungkus bahan,  
ingin dipeluk tanpa bercerai

Suhu dingin tertutup hangat,  
putih salju tersapu cahaya  
Sengatan listrik terasa sesaat,  
darah berdesir, tanda bahaya

* * *

 

_**HARU**_ [ Musim Semi ]

* * *

 

Kuncup _plum_ telah mekar,  
tiga minggu batas hidup  
Perasaan suka semakin menyebar,  
mendesak keluar, membuat gugup

_Cherry blossom_ berkembang indah,  
menyebar aroma, memanjakan jiwa  
Naruto membuatnya gerah,  
menguras pikiran, membangkitkan dahaga

Musim semi perlahan mengabur,  
terhapus musim panas pembakar raga  
Pertahanan diri telah gugur,  
_libido_ meningkat, hasrat membara

* * *

 

_**NATSU**_ [ Musim Panas ]

* * *

 

Langit menangis selama seminggu,  
diisi panas bagai neraka  
Desahan erotis bagaikan lagu,  
membuat hatinya semakin suka

Gerbang _tori_ berjajar rapi,  
lampion merah mengundang misteri  
Dua langkah kaki memecah sepi,  
berjalan bisu, menautkan jari

Langit malam dipecah warna,  
berbagai bentuk, terlihat indah  
Bibir Sasuke menyairkan cinta,  
Naruto menunduk, wajah memerah

**.**

_Cermin biru_ menatap _cermin hitam_ ,  
kedua jantung berdegup, saling bersahutan  
Beratapkan langit, berhias sinar temaram,  
saling mengikat janji, diakhiri ciuman

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari** _

 


End file.
